Josie and Lilly
by WinterFairy7337
Summary: We all know the tale of Rocky Blue and CeCe Jones, life-long best friends who live out their dreams on the stage of Shake It Up, Chicago and encounter a few bumps along the way. Now it's their daughters' turn to form their own story. Follow Josie and Lilly in this collection of one-shots, vignettes, and drabbles as they grow up in the suburban neighborhoods of Chicago.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up.**

**A/N: It's me with yet another Shake It Up fanfic. This time, it will be a series of one-shots/vignettes starring the daughters of Rocky and CeCe, Josie and Lilly. The pairings of the show's characters include: Gunther/CeCe, Logan/Rocky, Ty/Tinka, Deuce/Dina, and Flynn/OC. There's more to this author's note, but for now, enjoy the intro. This one is set on Thanksgiving Day in November of the year 2038. **

**I'm sorry if this one-shot seems forced or rushed (terrible, even), I was a little under pressure to get the whole thing done before November 10****th****. This story, especially the ending, did not turn out the way I wanted it to…**

**Josie and Lilly**

**Thanksgiving**

_Autumn 2038_

At the age of eleven, young Josie Hunter considered Thanksgiving to be one of her favorite holidays of the year (the others being Christmas, Halloween, and of course, her birthday). Every Thanksgiving, Josie's family would usually travel to the houses of their relatives or their closest family friends, stay there for two or three days, and have a scrumptious meal on the night of celebration. For Josie, the food was always the best part of the festivity, especially when it came to her Grandma Marcie's pies.

(There was that one incident on Thanksgiving when Josie and two cousins of hers managed to eat a whole apple pie before it could be served for dinner.)

Last year's Thanksgiving had been celebrated at Uncle Ty (her mom's older brother) and Aunt Tinka's place in Sacramento, California. It had been pleasant evening filled with fun and laughter, and the most amusing moment was when Uncle Deuce and Aunt Dina (close friends of Josie's parents) had a little food fight—Aunt Dina had started it by throwing a handful of mashed turnips across the table at her unsuspecting husband. According to their daughter, Sofia, they had gotten into some argument earlier in the morning.

Even a year later, Josie still found the memory to be funny.

This time around, the annual Thanksgiving celebration was to be taking place in the Hunters' home in the Chicago suburbs, Uncle Ty, Aunt Tinka, and cousins Mckenna, Andrew, and Emily would be coming from California to stay with the family for the holiday break. Uncle Deuce, Aunt Dina, and their kids were invited, as well as the Hessenheffers and Josie's grandparents. She couldn't be more excited.

~*~O~*~

The morning of November 25th dawned blue sky and small, wispy clouds scattered here and there. A single, brownish-reddish leaf fluttered past the window as Josie slowly woke up from a well-rested slumber. The brunette rolled over, gently rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and gazed over at the sleeping form of her cousin, Mckenna.

Josie smirked slightly as a mischievous thought formed in her brain. She reached behind her and grabbed the pillow on her bed, sending it flying across the room and watching as the pillow bounced off her cousin's chest. Mckenna awoke with a start and let out a strangled gasp, sitting bolt upright in her sleeping bag.

"What the—?" she blurted out. "Who threw that?" At the burst of laughter that greeted her words, Mckenna glared at Josie. "Very funny," she said sarcastically.

While Josie managed to catch her breath, there was a loud knocking on the door. "Josie! Mckenna! Time to wake up!" a voice, Josie's seven-year-old sister Abigail, commanded them.

A second voice—Emily—added cheerfully, '"It's time to make pancakes!"

"I hope we make them with blueberries!"

"Or chocolate chips! That's even better!" Abigail and Emily's voices grew distant as they walked away and headed down the staircase.

Josie threw her blankets back and jumped out of bed. "You heard them, we'd better get downstairs," she told her cousin. Mckenna, however, had dozed off in her sleeping bag again.

~*~O~*~

At two-thirty PM sharp, the kitchen became off-limits to everyone except for those who were organizing Thanksgiving dinner. The people who weren't taking part in the cooking were exiled to the living room where they would wait. By three o'clock, the kitchen was the hottest room in the house (temperature wise) and the air was absolutely teeming with aromas such as cinnamon and garlic, which Josie found rather satisfying. Both her mother and Grandma Marcie had the primary task: preparing the turkey. Tinka was putting together a salad, and Josie had been taking on the minor duties along with Mckenna.

These jobs included washing and slicing vegetables, but currently the two preteens were peeling sweet potatoes, later to be mashed. This was actually Josie's _favorite_ part of the meal. Sweet potatoes, in her opinion, were the most delightful product of the vegetable group, second to mushrooms.

A stream of pale autumn sunlight danced cheerfully across the counter as Josie and Mckenna worked, cutting off the sweet potatoes' rough brown skin until every trace of it was gone. "All the cooking this afternoon is making me really hungry," Mckenna commented, giggling.

Josie grinned and said, "Yeah, me too." Then, as if on cue, her stomach made a soft grumbling noise, causing both cousins to laugh.

It was about a quarter to four when the Hessenheffers—Uncle Gunther, Aunt CeCe, and their children—Lilly and Calum—finally came with Grandpa Jeremy and Grandma Georgia. Josie had watched from the living room window as their black car pulled up the driveway and she ran right outside to greet them. Lilly, who was about three months younger than Josie, her best friend since infancy, decided to greet her with a tight hug that prompted CeCe to make a joke.

"It's like they haven't seen eachother in two days," she whispered to her husband. Gunther chuckled lightly in return.

The Martinez family—Deuce, Dina, Sofia, and her older brother Victor—were the last guests to arrive about fifteen minutes later, bringing the Thanksgiving party to a total of twenty-one people. The only downside to the situation was that Uncle Flynn (CeCe's younger brother), his wife Audrey, and their young son were unable to join the festivity, since they were celebrating Thanksgiving with Audrey's relatives.

By five o'clock, the dining room table, plus an added table for the younger ones, were set up in the courtesy of Josie, Lilly, Mckenna, Andrew, Sofia, and Victor. Dinner was just about complete and ready to serve very soon.

~*~O~*~

"The food looks _amazing_," Lilly said in a dreamy voice.

It certainly did. At the center of the table was the turkey, oven-roasted to perfection and seasoned with parsley, thyme, rosemary, and a few additional ingredients. Situated on either side of the seasoned turkey were the mashed sweet potatoes and a platter of marinated button mushrooms. Other dishes on the table included a fresh loaf of cornbread, rich cranberry sauce (for the bread), a salad, green asparagus, and prosciutto with provolone cheese on the side.

"You say that about every year," Josie pointed out, piling a few slices of prosciutto onto her plate.

Lilly didn't bother to reply, for she was busy filling up her own plate with food.

Josie pierced a mushroom with her fork and brought it into her mouth, smiling as she savored its smooth garlicky texture and delectable taste. While she chewed, the brunette took a moment to glance about, watching the warm and friendly bantering between everyone at the two tables. Across from where Josie and Lilly sat, Mckenna was telling Sofia a funny story involving her friends and school. Abigail and Emily were giggling for some reason, and Calum was joining in on Victor and Andrew's discussion over basketball.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the tables, the grown ups were engaged in their own conversations. The warm, friendly banter and laughter echoed across the room, bringing a small smile to Josie's face. She loved her family…

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end. I'm sorry for the really bad conclusion, I had to end it somehow with the last SIU episode approaching. I had started this around mid-October and then, for some reason, I was struck a case of writer's block and could not move on with the story. That, and mix it with school, homework, and a little procrastination…not good. I also think that a part of me might have been in denial that **_**Shake It Up**_** was ending…**

**I'm really sorry, the following one-shot will be better, I promise. **

**I tried to make their Thanksgiving dinner as American as possible, I hope it all made sense? I've never had a traditional American Thanksgiving dinner (because I'm American born Chinese and the only American dish that I have on Thanksgiving is mashed potatoes), so I researched a little online for typical holiday dishes besides turkey and potatoes.**

**The next story will be more about Lilly (CeCe and Gunther's daughter), and will involve references to the first episode of **_**Shake It Up**_**…**

**Speaking of **_**Shake It Up**_**, the show is officially toda.. I'm actually sad about that…but I'm grateful that we at least had three seasons, all of which were amazing. Dancing played a role in my life since I was six, and it was partly motivated me to watch the show when it began. (It was fun to learn some moves from CeCe and Rocky). The other things that pulled me in were the characters, particularly CeCe's personality, as well as the storylines, the relationships, and the overall humor. I'm going to miss this show.**


End file.
